Holidays In New York
by Totally4Ryo
Summary: A series of one shots centered around the holidays in NYC. Ryo is starting to heal, and opening to enjoy the holidays again. But Ryo is not the only one resolving the past. It starts off with a G rating, but the series is MA because of a later chapter.
1. Thanksgiving Eve

**Thanksgiving Eve**

Disclaimer: As usual, FAKE does not belong to me. Sanami Matoh is the genius who gave us FAKE.

Author's Note: This is an oldie that was sitting on my computer. I wrote it about 2 years ago. It's a series of one shots that I call the "Holidays In New York" series. There are four stories so far, and I'm hoping to add to the collection in time. Now with _FAKE: Second Season_ in mind, I guess this would fall the year after the S.C.I.U. act.

Oh, and I got me an awesome beta. Thank you much, Dawn!

* * *

"C'mon, Ryo. Please," Bikky Goldman begged to his adopted father, his wide blue eyes pleadingly fixed on Ryo MacLean. "Carol and I really want to go."

"Please, Ryo," Carol, Bikky's friend, added to the pleading. "We've never seen it except on TV."

Ryo shook his head from his place in the chair he sat in the living room of his apartment. "I never have either," he stated, fighting to stay firm in his decision.

"Bikky, it's going to be cold tomorrow, with a chance of rain. I don't feel like standing out there in a crowd cold, wet and listening to you and Dee bicker for three hours."

"Try longer than that," Dee spoke up from where he lounged on the couch, reading a magazine on computer graphics. "We'd have to get there around 6 am to get a decent spot."

Both children turned to stare at Dee hopefully. "Oh Dee, please!" Carol cajoled, going up to kneel before the couch. "Will you take us?"

Ryo laughed as Bikky rolled his eyes.

Dee sat up on the couch. "Hate to burst your bubble, princess, but that's not my idea of fun either. Besides, I promised to help Ryo around here tomorrow. With Elena, Rick and their kids coming over and all."

"You're helping?" Bikky said. "Great! There goes our meal." He slapped his forehead.

"Hey!" Dee grumbled.

Ryo swatted Bikky playfully on the head. "You should know better, Bikky. Dee just likes to act like he can't cook."

"Yeah, and I liked it better when you thought that," Dee stated to Ryo. "I didn't get roped into helping around the kitchen as much."

Ryo let out a laugh and smiled affectionately at Dee. "Well, you are better at catering to crowds than I am."

"That's because as a teen I usually got stuck in a kitchen helping making a meal for at least 100. Penguin always opened the orphanage to anyone wanting a meal on that day. And that's another reason why I can't take you. I promised to be around in the morning to help kick things off. Then back here to make sure Ryo doesn't go into a panic."

"It's the first Thanksgiving that I'm cooking for Elena, and not the other way around," Ryo remarked defensively.

"You'll do fine, babe. We both will. So don't stress it. Anyway, going to the parade is out. But I have an idea if everyone is game."

Bikky stared at Dee suspiciously. "Carol and I are not going to the movies tonight," he stated, folding his arm.

Ryo shook his head with a smile. "You might change your mind for a twenty, huh, bud?"

"Wha? A twenty?" Bikky held his hand out greedily.

"I was thinking of something the four of us can do together," Dee said, laughing.

"Oh! What do you have in mind, Dee?" Carol asked, sitting on the couch next to Dee.

"How about some behind the scene looks at the parade?" Dee asked. "It'll still be chilly so we'll have to dress warm, but we can always duck into a café for some cocoa or something and warm up, which we couldn't do if we went to the parade tomorrow."

"You mean go watch them fill up the balloons?" Ryo asked. "That does sound like fun. Let's do it."

"Watch them fill up the balloons?" Bikky asked. "How much fun can that be?"

"I asked the same thing myself, Bikky," Dee replied. "But when Jess took me that one year, I changed my mind. I'll admit, it's not the parade. But it's the next best thing. So how about we start getting ready to head out?"

"We can do that as soon as the kitchen is finally cleaned up," Ryo said. He started to smile as Carol jumped up from the couch.

Carol paused to hug Dee. "This sounds like so much fun. Thank you Dee!" she stated happily, kissing Dee's cheek. She scurried from Dee to hug Ryo, then grabbed Bikky. "C'mon, Bikky. We did promise Ryo we'd clean the kitchen tonight."

"Aw man…." Bikky complained as he was dragged into the kitchen.

Ryo chuckled as he stood up and strode across the living room. "That was a wonderful idea, Dee," he said, sitting next to his dark haired lover.

"I've been meaning to take them one of these years anyway. The last few years, something always came up on the night before Thanksgiving," Dee replied, leaning back into the arm Ryo placed around his shoulder. He rested his head on Ryo's shoulder.

"I was willing to offer Bikky that twenty, you know," Ryo said with a grin, looking down at Dee's face.

Dee smiled back. "I know. But the kids will be out cold by the time we get back."

"Let's hope we're not," Ryo chuckled, staring into glimmering green eyes.

"I'm always good for that," Dee remarked with a cocky grin.

"I'm not going to answer that," Ryo laughed.

"So how about something else do to with your mouth then?" Dee replied.

"I think I will."

Dee lifted his head to get an arm around Ryo as their mouths met.

* * *

Dee walked over to Ryo, who stood close by, clenching onto a cup of coffee. He placed an arm around Ryo and the two watched as one of the men filling up the Pikachu balloon talked to Bikky and Carol. As they had wandered along Central Park West that night, even Bikky was awed and unusually quiet, but in a good way. Currently, the two children were talking away, asking questions about the balloon, and the man in charge was more than happy to answer them. A woman walked by and handed Bikky and Carol helium filled balloons that said 'Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade" on it.

"This is wonderful, Dee," Ryo said, allowing Dee's arm to remain around his waist. "Bikky and Carol are having so much fun."

"And how about you?"

"Yeah, me too. I can see you are. Thank you, Dee. This is just what we needed."

Dee nodded and kissed Ryo's cheek briefly. "A nice family night out. How are you doing with your coffee?"

"Almost done."

"I think we should get the kiddies inside to warm up a little," Dee observed. "They think they don't feel it, but even Bikky's coloring looks a little off."

Ryo laughed. "Try to get them inside somewhere. But you're right. Any suggestions?"

"There's a nice café around the corner on Columbus."

"Bikky, Carol," Ryo called out, pulling away from Dee to toss his empty coffee cup away in a trash container. "Let's go get something for a snack."

"Aw Ryo, do we have to? There's still more balloons…." Bikky started to whine.

Dee shook his head. "They'll be still filling up for a while now. Don't worry. Besides, if you get too cold you won't be able to see everything."

"What else is there, Dee?" Carol asked, pulling Bikky along with her over to Dee and Ryo.

Bikky's eyes went to the clasped hands of the two men he saw as fathers and rolled his eyes. "No perv stuff, you two," he warned.

"Bikky," Ryo warned, his eyes glowing. He was feeling good that night. It was a family night out for him with Dee, Bikky and Carol. Even the bickering between Dee and Bikky had been minimal. Bikky was having too much fun and anxious to see whatever Dee had pointed out to them. Carol was having the time of her life.

He could not help but grab onto Dee's hand after he disposed of the coffee cup and laugh at Dee's surprised look. "Let's go for some hot cocoa and dessert then we'll come back."

He started to walk, pulling Dee along. Bikky walked alongside Ryo, while Carol took up Dee's side. Ryo allowed Dee to lead them to a café where they got a table next to the window. It was an unusual night, but it seemed fitting for all four to order hot cocoa, along with some pie to go with it.

* * *

Dee and Ryo sat next to each other, listening to Carol and Bikky excitedly talk about the night so far. About the balloons that were spread out flat along the closed off street. Then how they were hooked up and slowly filling with air.

"This is so cool, Dee!" Bikky finally exclaimed, his blue eyes bright. "How did you know about this?"

"Jess took me one year. Then later, me and my friends would go," Dee replied.

"Well, I'm glad we were able to," Ryo agreed. "Who would have thought about a look behind the scenes."

"Well, later tonight, we should be in Midtown on 6th Avenue," Dee supplied.

"Later?" Carol asked. "How late are we staying out?"

Ryo leaned on the table. "Hopefully long enough to watch the floats come out of the Lincoln Tunnel and make their way up the streets to here."

"We have a couple of more hours," Dee said, checking his watch. "And we can stay up here, but it's more fun being down around Midtown to watch them."

"Oh, that looks good," Carol said as a waiter walked by with a parfait glass filled with pudding and whipped cream. "Can we have one of those?"

"Well," Ryo started uncertainly, looking at the nearly empty plates.

"How about splitting one?" Dee asked.

"Yes!" Carol crowed happily.

"I'm in!" Bikky agreed.

"Well then, if everyone else is, then count me in too," Ryo replied. "Does anyone want more hot cocoa to go with that?"

* * *

"Ryo, look at that one!" Bikky cried out excited.

"Yes, I see it. They're all so amazing. And to see them so close," Ryo agreed, standing next to Dee.

He looked up to where Dee had Bikky perched on his shoulders so the boy could see better. There were moments like these. Without realizing it, the two had established the pattern of Bikky riding on Dee's shoulders at times. This particular moment was especially warming to Ryo.

Carol was standing on the other side of Dee leaning against him. She was fighting to stay awake, but having no less fun than the other. Dee maintained a protective arm around her. Ryo could not help himself as he found his arm reaching out to go around Dee's waist. It was late, Bikky was still running on full steam, chatting away about everything he saw, encouraged by Dee's continuing commentaries. Ryo knew Bikky enough to know, he would conk out at some point on the way home. Carol was fighting to stay awake so she would not miss out on a thing. Dee looked a little tired too, but was too caught up in the moment to notice.

Oddly enough, Ryo did not feel tired in the least. "Hey, would you look at that one," he pointed out to the others.

"Ohhh, it's so pretty," Carol remarked.

"Too girlie," Bikky remarked, while Dee laughed.

"No problem with that, bud. Because look at the one behind it," Dee pointed out.

"Yeah! I like that one. Hey, this is so much better than the parade," Bikky stated.

"I agree. We can really see everything up close, it's amazing," Ryo said.

"Without the crowds," Dee said. "I think this is the more relaxing way to do it."

"I agree," Ryo replied.

* * *

Ryo started to leave Bikky's room. He wondered how much longer he could trust to tuck away the two youngsters in the same bed. For that night, it was safe. Carol had fallen asleep leaning against Dee on the subway train going home, and Bikky had soon followed. Ryo and Dee ended up having to carry the two the last block to Ryo's building. Dee gently placed Carol on the bed in Bikky's room, before heading into Ryo's bedroom to get ready for bed himself.

Ryo stood at the door, looking back at the two sleeping youngsters. They looked happy, even in their sleep. Ryo could not help but smile. His smile got wider as he closed the door and turned for his own room.

He found Dee already in the bed under the sheets. Quietly he changed into his pajamas and climbed into the bed and moved so he could put his arms around Dee, pressing up against his lover's back.

"Don't tell me you're too tired," he said softly, kissing Dee's neck.

"And you're not," Dee remarked, sounding amused.

"Depends on for what," Ryo said, smiling more as Dee snuggled closer to him.

"What are you thinking?" Dee twisted around so he was facing Ryo and gently kissed him.

"Something like that. I didn't think we'd be back so late. And you need to be up so early."

"I'd settle for sleeping in your arms and a rain check tomorrow night," Dee said, rubbing his nose against Ryo's.

"That's what I was thinking."

"We work so well together," Dee replied before Ryo kissed him softly.

Holding Dee lovingly, feeling his lover return the embrace, he settled his head on the pillow next to Dee's. "Good night, Dee. Thank you for the wonderful evening."

"I'm glad you liked it. Goodnight to you too. Love you, Ryo."

Soon the two men were asleep.


	2. A Tree Lights In Manhattan

**A Tree Lights In Manhattan**

Disclaimer: As usual, FAKE does not belong to me. Sanami Matoh is the genius who gave us FAKE.

Author's Note: This is an oldie that was sitting on my computer. I wrote it about 2 years ago. It's a series of one shots that I call the "Holidays In New York" series. There are four stories so far, and I'm hoping to add to the collection in time. Now with _FAKE: Second Season_ in mind, I guess this would fall the year after the S.C.I.U. act.

Once again, thanks to my wonderful beta, Dawn!

* * *

Dee felt eyes on him as he sat on the couch reading a magazine. Through the open hallway door, he heard Ryo as he was getting changed into his comfy clothes. Dee had sat down in the living room less than five minutes before, after changing while Ryo had showered.

Finally unable to stand anymore, he looked up from his reading to find two wide blue eyes peering at him from across the coffee table.

"What?" Dee asked defensively. He could not quite make out the boy's look. "I'm sitting here reading while Ryo is in the bedroom. Alone. Nothing perverted is going on."

Bikky gave him a grin, then went back to doing his homework as he sat on the floor, his books taking over the normally neat coffee table. Dee shook his head. Something about that grin warned him Bikky was up to something.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door in the kitchen. Bikky jumped up before Dee had a chance to set his magazine down.

"It's Carol!" Bikky announced, rushing to answer the door.

Ryo entered the living room from the hallway and looked at him, while Dee tried to listen to the muffled voices of the two kids in the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you, Dee?" Ryo asked.

"Huh?" Dee turned toward Ryo's voice and watched as his partner stood before the couch. "Oh, don't know. I suspect something is up."

"How do you mean?"

"I get the feeling I was being staked out. You know, like Bikky does to gauge our moods."

"As if he wants something and is waiting for the right moment to strike?" Ryo sat down next to Dee and laughed. "He's probably going to try to hit you up for the new PlayStation. We already agreed he'd think he has a better chance with you than me."

Dee chuckled as he leaned back in the couch, feeling Ryo lean next to him. "Should I make him beg?"

"Just don't go overboard," Ryo warned.

"Good grades, homework done as soon as he gets home, coming home when you tell him to and staying away from dangerous areas after dark," Dee ticked off his list of how he planned to make the boy beg for the Christmas gift he wanted the most. The one gift already purchased over the weekend by both Dee and Ryo as a joint gift. A reminder to Bikky where Dee and Ryo stood with each other, and where Bikky stood with them.

"Nothing more than what we keep telling him," Ryo sighed.

"I'll tell him I'll think about it the week before, only if I see improvement."

"You're evil, Dee," Ryo stated, then chuckled. He leaned over to kiss Dee's cheek.

Dee made a grab for Ryo, intending to pounce and make more out of the chaste kiss, but Ryo moved away quicker than anticipated.

"Save it, horn dog. For when Bikky and Carol go out after dinner," Ryo warned with a teasing glint in his eyes as he stood up.

Dee frowned, eyes flickering in the direction of the kitchen and the voices within. He still could not make out anything being said. "What if they don't?"

Ryo held his hand out flat, palm out. "Give me ten to match mine," was Ryo's reply.

The frown left Dee's face and his grin grew as he took his wallet out with no protest.

As Dee took a ten out to hand to Ryo, his partner stated, "Remember we have the weekend to ourselves for free."

"Right." Dee placed his wallet in his back pocket. "He's going to Elena's Friday night. Yes!"

Ryo waggled the money in front of Dee's face. "Just don't forget the main reason," he warned Dee, before slipping the money in his jeans pocket.

"How can I?" Dee said turning serious. "Shopping for the orphanage is always a priority for me. But it won't take us all weekend."

Ryo gave him a sly look. "But you do need to practice how to act in that red suit," he pointed out.

Dee gave Ryo a double take, making sure he was reading his partner correctly. To play it safe, he simply stated, "It can't be all that hard."

Ryo chuckled as Dee caught his unintentional double meaning. He gave Ryo a small grin. "Well, it shouldn't," he added.

"Most probably not," Ryo remarked. "But what if, say," he stated coyly, "you ended up with a bad boy on your lap. A very naughty, much older boy…." He leaned over to kiss Dee's cheek, then moved away again before Dee could grab him.

Dee managed to get a hold on Ryo's hand. "Wait! Tell me more," he insisted. "What type of naughty older boy?"

Ryo shrugged. "What's there to know? We'll see if he appears this weekend."

Dee's eyes widened as he watched Ryo lick his lips as he pulled his hand away. _'Damn him,' _Dee thought. Ryo was teasing him again. He had gotten very good at it, and damn if Dee didn't always end up right where Ryo wanted him. Ryo would spend the next day or two tossing out those mixed signals of a treat beyond normal intimate moments, but still managing to make it clear where it was leading. And damn Ryo if Dee knew it would be worth the torture waiting until then.

Before Dee had a chance to protest, Bikky entered the living room, with Carol behind him, loudly complaining that he was hungry and dinner was not even started.

As Dee snapped out to the boy that maybe he should get back in the kitchen and do something about that, Ryo took that as his escape from Dee. When Dee and Bikky started rough housing in the living room, with Carol cheering them on, Ryo went into the kitchen to start making dinner.

* * *

Dee was about to go into the kitchen to see if Ryo needed help when Bikky grabbed his arm.

Looking down in surprise, Dee asked, "What, brat?"

"Gotta ask you something, Dee," came the reply.

Dee noticed Carol coming up behind Bikky, her attention on Dee. Between his being called Dee by Bikky at that particular moment, after calling the boy brat, and Carol's intent eyes on him, Dee knew he was about to be hit up for something. Most probably something Ryo would not agree to and the kids hoped they could get through Dee. "Go ahead," Dee remarked cautiously.

"We want to go to the tree lighting tomorrow, Dee," Carol gushed out.

"What?" Dee was expecting anything but that. "I'm not so sure. I mean, it's going to be cold tomorrow."

"We'll dress warm. Even Bikky," Carol stated.

"Depends on where we are, we'll have to stand around for four hours – no bathroom, no hot drinks, no hot food. Just stand and wait. And we still might not be able to see everything," Dee tried to reason.

"We know. That's what thermos bottles and packed meals are for," Carol countered. "And as long as we can see the tree when it lights up, that's good enough. Please Dee."

Dee gave her a small frown. "And who do you think will have to prepare the hot drinks and meals?"

"Uhh…." Bikky's eyes went toward the kitchen.

Dee shook his head. "That's the other problem. You know Ryo will say no."

"We know," Bikky replied. "Unless you can…."

"Which is exactly why I'm being held here with you two instead of in the kitchen giving Ryo a hand so I don't have to hear how he always has to cook for all of us."

"Well, maybe while you're in there? You know, get him in a good mood?" Carol suggested.

Bikky put his hands over his eyes. "I don't want to know how you put him in a good mood, just do it!"

Dee tried not to grin. "We're assuming I'm going to say yes. Which I haven't yet."

"Please, Dee," Bikky pleaded. "We want to go."

"C'mon Dee," Carol added. "If you do, Bikky will give you time alone in the evenings without having to pay him off."

Both Dee and Bikky stared at Carol.

"Carol!" Bikky sputtered.

"That might be negotiable," Dee remarked, amused, his eyes on Bikky.

"Well. Okay. But only for December," Bikky stated.

"Wow! You must want to go badly," Dee stated. He folded his arms looking down at the two. "Why?"

"It just seems like a fun thing to do," Carol said.

"And given your histories, how come you both didn't decide to go running off there instead? Not that I'm suggesting that, because I'm not."

"Because…." Bikky stared down.

"Tell him, Bikky," Carol cajoled.

Still looking down, the boy replied, "Because we had so much fun the day before Thanksgiving, and I thought…. Well… I'd like to do some more family things with Ryo and you," Bikky admitted.

Dee found himself smiling fondly down at the boy. He reached out to ruffle the blond hair. "Okay, kiddo. If you feel that way about it, I'll see what I can do. But no promises I can convince Ryo. Okay?"

"Sure, Dee," Bikky said.

"Thank you, Dee!" Carol crowed.

Ryo poked his head out from the kitchen. "Huh? What's going on out here?" he asked. His eyes went to Dee.

Dee held his hands up. "I was just on my way in there."

* * *

"They want to do what?" Ryo asked, turning to stare at Dee, who was chopping vegetables for stew.

"You heard me." He watched as Ryo started to open his mouth and voice all the protests that Dee already gave the kids, and probably a few Dee didn't think of. "Bikky told me after Thanksgiving Eve, he wants to do more family things with us," he stated softly.

And he watched as all the fight went out of Ryo. "He said that?" When Dee nodded, Ryo got a soft look in his eyes. "Really. Family things? With me?" Once again Dee nodded. "And with you?"

"Yes," Dee replied. "With you and me. Family. We probably can ask to leave an hour or two early tomorrow, and I can stop by Zabar's or somewhere to pick up some food to have along."

Ryo walked away from the stove to place his arms around Dee. "I think I'd like that. Hot chocolate and apple cider for the thermos?"

Dee smiled as he hugged Ryo back. "Sounds good to me, baby."

* * *

Bikky peered down onto the ice skating rink from Dee's shoulders. Dee was standing on the concrete border to the front most Channel Garden that ran between the buildings from the skating rink to Fifth Avenue, white wire angels with trumpets and reindeer lit up in the garden for the festive holiday spirit. Beyond on Fifth Avenue, with St. Patrick's Cathedral in the background hung large bright stars over the street. In front of them was the skating rink where the ceremony was in progress with a celebrity band playing.

Ryo lifted his camera and took a photo of Dee and Bikky, with the reindeer and angels in the background. It was cold, it was crowded. Chief had a fit when both Dee and Ryo asked to leave a couple of hours early, but since they were caught up on their cases and both had time off due to them, they were allowed to leave. It didn't matter to Ryo.

He was having the time of his life.

From the moment they left the apartment with Bikky and Carol in tow, their snacks and drinks packed in a backpack, Ryo had been in a good mood. Dee and Bikky had stopped their bickering the moment they left the front door. Carol was smiling fondly at the three of them, as she clung to Ryo's arm. Outside the apartment, Ryo had dared to reach for Dee's hand as the two children rushed ahead of them toward the subway station. They got to Rockefeller Center early enough that with a little subtle pushing and maneuvering on Dee's behalf with Bikky hanging onto his belt, Carol holding onto Bikky and Ryo taking up the rear in assuring none of them were separated they ended up at the final island before the skating rink.

The four hours went by faster than Ryo would have thought. Even Dee admitted the same five minutes before the program was to start. There was much laughter and talking amongst them, including school and what Bikky was hoping to get for Christmas. Dee and Ryo discussed the orphanage Christmas party, including Bikky and Carol in the planning. A drive for the precinct was currently being held to assure 'Santa' would have one gift for each orphan at the party. Dee and Ryo were to buy the treats for the kids that weekend.

They talked to other families around them. One or two of the families, upon realizing what Dee and Ryo represented, moved away from them. Thankfully they did not start trouble. It was the only tense moment, but it was overshadowed by the acceptance they received from the others they spoke to. It was not that Dee, or Ryo, had decided to shove their lifestyle in others' faces. They tried not to touch each other. However, the significance of the four seemed to become apparent to those around them. Others saw them as a family. Shortly after the program started, Ryo allowed Dee to put his arm around him, and took Dee's hand at times. Something wonderful was happening this season and Ryo loved how it felt.

Dee had placed Bikky down from his shoulders. Bikky started to protest only slightly, then stopped as Dee smiled at Carol. "How's about it, Princess? I think I can manage you on my shoulders for a while."

"Are you sure, Dee?" Carol asked uncertainly.

"Sure, Princess. You may be taller, but I'll bet you weigh less. C'mon and enjoy the view for a bit," Dee replied.

Ryo smiled and tapped Bikky on his head. "Hey, bud. I may not be as tall as Dee, but…"

Bikky nodded his head and clamored behind Ryo to get up on his shoulders.

* * *

The moment they were waiting for arrived. Silence fell as all the lights around Rockefeller Center went out. The countdown started from the skating rink. The four joined their voices to the thousands of voices that gathered for blocks around Rockefeller Center, on any street that had a view of the tree. The moment the tree lights came on, a collective gasp of amazement broke into the silence. People cheered and clapped wildly. Carol hugged onto Dee tighter as a bright smile came to her face, her eyes misting from the beauty of the moment, exclaiming how beautiful it was. She leaned a bit from her place atop Dee, to place a hand onto Ryo. Bikky's wide eyes were wider as he stared at the spectacle before him, from Ryo's shoulders. Bikky nodded to Carol's comment, as Ryo verbally agreed. Dee announced it was the best tree yet. As he reached to place an arm around Ryo's shoulder, which seemed to encompass Bikky in his hold, his eyes shifted from the tree, up to Carol, then to Bikky and finally resting on Ryo.

Ryo was already coming out of his own musing of the moment. His dark eyes, misty with unshed tears of happiness, met Dee's as they smiled at each other. Smiles that were endearing, told of their love. Smiles that in each man's eyes matched the radiance of the tall tree before them. The smiles reached those eyes, dark brown and deep green as the crowd around them joined in singing a jazzy version of "Jingle Bells", along with hand clapping.

"It;s so beautiful!" Carol announced again, unable to contain her glee.

"Yes," Ryo had to agree still smiling, his eyes still on Dee. "It really is."

"There isn't another tree like it in the world," Dee boasted with New York pride. His eyes were also glued to the man who was his partner in every sense of the world. "74 feet tall, 30,000 bulbs. Pretty awesome, wouldn't you say?"

The eye contact broke between the two men as they took in Carol and Bikky enjoying themselves and the merriment going on around them. The feelings that had surrounded them during the look still lingered, and encompassed the other two that were dearest to them, Bikky and Carol.

Heads around Dee nodded in agreement as Dee added his smooth voice to the others singing around them, swaying a little, but not so much to throw Carol off his shoulders. Carol laughed, holding onto Dee tighter, as she started to sing along.

Ryo was not immune, had no intention to pretend he was as he joined Dee in the swaying and singing. Bikky held onto Ryo tighter as he sang along.

* * *

"Can we come back to go skating before Christmas?" Bikky asked, as they shuffled down Fifth Avenue among the hordes heading home from the tree lighting ceremony. His eyes kept going back to the windows of the stores, and the extravagant mechanical displays of Christmas scenes and popular Christmas movies.

The four had been commenting and pointing out things as they passed, Dee and Ryo maintaining their path closer to the buildings for a better view as they slowly went with the flow of the crowd.

Dee nodded, reaching out to ruffle the blonde hair. "It's been a while for me, but yeah. I think we can. What do you say?" he asked Ryo, who was on the other side of Bikky.

Dee had a firm hand on Carol to assure she stayed with them. Because of Bikky's height, Dee and Ryo had placed him between the two of them, each with a hand on him.

"I'll most probably make a fool out of myself, but yes. Let's do it." Ryo smiled at Dee.

"Yay!" both Carol and Bikky cried out.

* * *

Ryo was sitting at the kitchen table when he heard Dee come from the bedrooms. For once, Bikky wanted Dee to be the one to tuck him in, while Ryo stood in the living room, snapping out instructions on what needed to be done before going to bed.

Dee had laughed, stating he knew Bikky's bedtime routine well enough by then and to not worry about it.

Ryo did not. Instead he went into the kitchen to put some coffee on for him and Dee. As the coffee brewed he sat at the table, lost in thought. Something was changing. It started just before Thanksgiving. Before they had gone out to watch the balloons being filled for the parade. The night they had spent out, only added to it, helping it build up. Then on Thanksgiving itself, as they sat at the table, Dee, Ryo and Bikky, along with Ryo's Aunt Elena and Uncle Rick and their two kids, he felt he had plenty to give thanks for. His aunt and uncle had given their blessings to him and Dee, had told Bikky he was lucky to be part of such a loving family.

There was something that lasted through the week that followed.

Dee entered the kitchen. "Looks like the coffee's ready," he announced. "You want some."

Ryo nodded and watched as Dee went through the routine of pouring them coffee. He was able to anticipate each move just before Dee went through the motion. He also took the time to appreciate Dee, watching his back muscles flex under his corduroy shirt, the way his jeans hugged his backside and covered his thighs. A year and a half into their relationship, and Ryo found he still could not get enough of staring at Dee.

Dee turned to sit at the table with him, placing a coffee mug before Ryo before sipping from his own mug.

"Thanks, Dee. I'm glad we did this tonight."

"Yeah. I gotta admit, I enjoyed myself," Dee said, placing his mug down and leaning on the table. "Next on the agenda is getting the tree Friday."

Ryo sighed. "I feel sort of guilty about that."

"What do you mean?" Dee asked.

"Well, we're taking Bikky to pick out a tree and then coming back to decorate it. It'll be dinner time by the time we'll be done. Shortly after that Elena will be here to pick him up and take him away until Sunday." Ryo shrugged a little as he picked up his mug.

"True. But then Bikky comes home on Sunday to see the tree all lit up," Dee pointed out.

"You're right," Ryo agreed.

"The tree means a lot to the brat," Dee said. "I never realized how much until last year."

Ryo nodded. "I know how he feels," he stated softly. "His dad never put a tree up after his mother left. And for a while, he didn't want a tree. Reminded him of his mother. But then last year… I thought you were crazy when you entered the apartment with that tree, but then when I saw Bikky following you in with that huge bag of decorations."

"He had healed, Ryo. He put the ghosts of Christmas past away and latched onto the Christmas present," Dee said slowly, his eyes on Ryo.

Ryo took a drink of his coffee, then nodded his head. "Like I said, I know how he feels. I never thought I'd ever want to put a tree up in my own place, or decorate because the memories were too painful. It reminded me of losing my family." He lifted his eyes from the table top and looked at Dee, reaching across the table to take Dee's hand. "But last year started a new tradition for me. This year when we put up our tree, it will remind me of the family I have now. And I'm going to love that feeling."

"I'm glad to hear that. Because I'm starting to feel like I have a family of my own," Dee said, squeezing Ryo's hand. "I never figured I'd want it, but hell, Ryo, I'm feeling more like a family man these days, and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Ryo stood up to hug Dee. "I love you too, Dee."


	3. Miracle In New York, Ryo

A Miracle In New York

Disclaimer: As usual, FAKE does not belong to me. Sanami Matoh is the genius who gave us FAKE.

Author's Note: This is an oldie that was sitting on my computer. I wrote it about 2 years ago. It's a series of one shots that I call the "Holidays In New York" series. There are five (I know I previously said four – I can't count sometimes, I guess) stories so far, and I'm hoping to add to the collection in time. Now with _FAKE: Second Season_ in mind, I guess this would fall the year after the S.C.I.U. act.

* * *

Ryo glanced around the common room in the orphanage, watching all the children excitedly opening or playing with the gifts they had gotten from Santa not long before. He felt a tug at his sleeve and looked over with a smile for the young child who stood before him. Kay was still struggling with the wrapping despite Ryo helping by giving her a head start. She looked up at him with big brown eyes, holding the box out.

Ryo laughed, and reached out to place the child on his lap. Together they proceeded to finish the unwrapping. "What have you got there?" Ryo laughed as the child started to giggle.

Kay, who was barely 4 years old, held up the box with a doll in it. "A new dollie," she squealed excitedly. "I had to give Sally away." She pouted.

Ryo kissed the side of her head. Sally had long since been ready for the garbage, and the day before, the only way they had been able to get the ragged doll away from the young girl was to say some other little girl needed her more. Ryo knew Kay well enough to know the child would fall for the trick. He also knew Dee had set aside a new doll among her other gifts. "Sally's happy," he told her. "So what's your new dollie's name?"

She stuck a finger in his mouth in thought, eyes on the doll still in the box. "I dunno. Help me?" She held up the box indicating she wanted the doll to be freed from its cardboard prison.

"Of course, sweetheart," Ryo replied. He did most of the work, while allowing her tiny, fumbling hands on the box to feel as if she was accomplishing something.

At last Kay snuggled against Ryo, box and wrapping discarded beside them, as she hugged the doll to her. Her wide eyes looking around at the happy scene before them.

Ryo followed her example, hugging the child close to him, assuring her she was never alone, and was loved. His wasn't the only assurance since there were many others to make sure Kay and all the other children in the orphanage did not feel alone in the world.

He saw Bikky across the room with 2 year old Sandy, helping her with unwrapping a gift. The child was giggling excitedly and laughing at whatever Bikky was saying to her. Bikky was smiling, looking affectionately at the child. Ryo's smile grew. Bikky had gone from a street rat who visited the orphanage to teach the gullible ones the ways of the street to a big brother, looking out for his younger siblings and doing his part in keeping them from the some of the not so legal ways an orphan can go. He had also gone from a scared, upset youngster who had lost the only parent he had to becoming Ryo and Dee's son. The 12 year old showed promise of a bright and shining future before him.

Carol was sitting not far from Bikky, holding a tea party with a group of four children, using the toy tea set one of the children had gotten as a gift. Occasionally the 15 year old girl would glance over in fond amusement at her best friend and, Ryo was certain, future boyfriend. Especially when several other toddlers had gathered around Bikky, who gladly gave them his attention. Carol was little sister and daughter to Ryo. Another member of the family Ryo had found himself a part of.

Mother Maria Lane was sitting by the fireplace, with one year old Danny in her lap and other children between the ages of two to 12 gather around her as she read from a book. One of the other teen aged helpers was going from child to child, offering from a platter a piece of fudge or brownie. The kind and loving nun was more than the Mother Superior and head of the orphanage. She was almost like a second mother to Ryo. She was the woman who had raised the man who was Ryo's partner and lover, the women Dee saw as his mother. She was also included in the family Ryo called his.

His eyes traveled until he came to the man who stood next to a festively decorated chair, in his red suit trimmed with white fur, a hat in the same material on his head. Ryo could only make out the jade eyes behind the false eyebrows, beard and mustache. Yet his heart still skipped a beat as he looked at his lover, who held a baby in his arms. The infant was 7 months old and the newest member to the orphanage. Green eyes went from the infant to also take in the warm scene before him. To Ryo, Dee was somehow the bridge that brought their odd yet wonderful family together. He was Ryo's love, his life. And the reason why this Christmas Eve, he spent it laughing, while helping Santa give out gifts, spreading the love he had in his heart to the children and those he called his family. He remembered Christmases past with his parents, and found he could smile fondly without the pain. His mind moved onto the holidays he later spent with his aunt and uncle, which were also happy and made him smile. There was still an emptiness in him during those years. The years he could not spend with his aunt and uncle, he spent with friends, hiding behind a false smile and too much spiked egg nog, telling himself he was happy.

Then there was the year, when he had found himself alone. Thanks to Dee, he did not spend the entire night alone. He found while he was with Dee, he was not just acting happy. The hollowness in his heart from before Dee's arrival had slipped away as he found himself in Dee's arms, returning the kisses Dee gave him, feeling loved and really truly happy. They were not quite lovers yet. Ryo should have known then it was only a matter of time.

Since that Christmas, Ryo had finally gotten together with Dee, and he had no regrets. He even found he did not regret having to wear the silly red tunic and tight green pants tucked into red pointed boots, along with the corny green hat on his head. He had agreed to be Santa's special helper for Dee. For Mother. And for all the smiling faces within that room.

Christmas was once again a time to give love and to feel love for Ryo. The ghosts of the past were laid to rest. The wounds of his soul finally healed. He knew his parents were finally smiling for him, knowing he was at long last, whole and happy.

He hugged Kay tighter, feeling a need to help some of these children heal as he finally was. He had received the greatest gift this year, and was willing to share it with others throughout the year and for years after.

He lifted his eyes again toward the man in red. This time, the sparkling jade eyes met his.

'_Yes,'_Ryo thought, _'I am finally whole,_' as the warmth he had come to know as his love for Dee filled him.

* * *

Additional Note: Yeah, I know the Holidays are over, but there's one more part to go (and the reason for the "M" rating). Hopefully I'll be working on a Valentine's Day story to add to this (and maybe even get it posted for Valentine's Day, I could hope.) 


	4. Miracle In New York, Dee

A Miracle In New York – Dee

Disclaimer: As usual, FAKE does not belong to me. Sanami Matoh is the genius who gave us FAKE.

Author's Note: This is an oldie that was sitting on my computer. I wrote it about 2 years ago. It's a series of one shots that I call the "Holidays In New York" series. There are five (I know I previously said four – I can't count sometimes, I guess) stories so far, and I'm hoping to add to the collection in time. Now with _FAKE: Second Season_ in mind, I guess this would fall the year after the S.C.I.U. act.

Dee stood up, an infant in his arms, smiling at the happy scene before him. It was well past midnight, but for this one night it was okay to keep the children up. Mother had made sure the younger ones were tucked in bed early, promises of if they were good and went to sleep, Santa would be arriving with gifts for them all.

Dee had to make sure he took the time when they went back to work to thank everyone at the 27th precinct for making this a very merry Christmas for the children at the orphanage. They had organized a Toys For Tots program around Thanksgiving, with all proceeds to go to the orphanage Dee had grown up in. Everyone had come through in a big way, not only in donating toys for the children, but with treats and goodies to compliment the usual supplies Dee always bought them. Many gave not just one toy, but several. Especially the single ones at the precinct who did not have any children to buy for. Cash donations were plentiful too. The most surprising was the very generous donations from Commissioner Rose. The Commissioner had not only filled a barrel up by himself with gifts for the children, but had also given a very large cash donation that Dee designated as a new clothing fund for the children.

He had arrived in the common room earlier, at just about midnight, jingling bells and bellowing out, "Ho! Ho! Ho!" as the younger children piled into the room and surrounded him, excitement and delight in their eyes. Children young enough to believe in the magic of Santa Claus. The older ones went along with the ruse, even knowing who Santa really was, set to their tasks of explaining to the little ones that for that night, Santa asked them to be his helpers. The older kids, dressed in various states of something like elves got the kids into a line, while passing out snacks and hot chocolate. Bikky and Carol had joined the older ones in keeping order among the young as they waited with wide wondrous eyes for their turn to go to Santa and get their special gifts.

Now the older ones were going between helping out in this room and their own special party that was being held in another room of the new orphanage building. Dee was still getting used to it. Thankfully the children took less time in adapting. It was still his home, as far as Dee was concerned, but the building Dee called home was now demolished and a skyscraper was being build on its spot. It made him sad thinking about it at times. He especially missed the attic. Even as an adult, he had still found solace going up there and losing himself in his thoughts, looking out the window. There were times when he found more comfort up in that attic than gazing out the large window in his apartment.

But that was his own story. For the children currently living under the loving care of Mother Lane, the new building was bigger and better. They had amenities Dee did not have growing up. He had to admit he was pleased with how things had worked out as a result of the bombing two years ago. It was good for the children. That was enough for him for acceptance. The children had a place more like a home for them, and he still had Mother in his life.

The bundle in his arms started to fuss. "There, there, little one," he said softly. "I guess you're getting hungry, huh?" He caressed the soft pink cheek of the baby tenderly, smiling sadly. "I know it's not a good day for you, but I'm going to make sure it's not a total waste either." The baby reached out to grab his finger, brown eyes looking up at him. He allowed the baby to hang on as he looked up again. He noticed Ryo, looking content and happy, with little Kay in his lap as she cuddled her new doll, staring at him. Their eyes met. A wordless exchange of love in the look. Dee could not help smiling at Ryo.

This was not the same man he had walked into last Christmas Eve. It was not the broken man he held in his arms as they sat on a wet city street in the rain. He could see Ryo was healed, and finally taking the last step in truly moving on in his life. His heart warmed with joy for his lover. Ryo deserved to be happy, to feel happiness deep in his heart all year round. Especially on Christmas Eve.

He looked back at the baby in his arms, still holding onto his finger. "Now we have to make sure you get a happy ending too." He lifted the baby to nuzzle its cheek.

Dee had been called to the hospital in the middle of the night three days ago. An out of town woman had been shot during a random shooting spree. A man overcome with holiday rage had started shooting on a street corner and the young woman was hit. The infant with her was uninjured, though she was in critical condition. Child services was overwhelmed and did not know what to do with the baby for temporary placement. The cop on call knew Dee and his background, so hoping that the tough acting detective could place the infant temporarily in the orphanage, he had Dee called to the hospital.

Without protest, Dee took the child with him. Rather than waking Mother up in the middle of the night, he made a quick stop in an all night drugstore near his building to buy needed supplies for the infant and settled the baby with him for the night. He was thankful that the stroller was not damaged and it was the type that could be converted into a bassinet. The next morning, he woke up early to call Ryo, letting him know he'd be late. Before he had a chance to explain why, the little boy started to cry. Ryo was startled at first, then understood once Dee explained he had to make a trip to the orphanage before coming into work.

Everyone had been hoping the infant's mother would pull through, but Dee received a call early that morning informing him that the mother had passed away. They had a name and address for the mother, who lived in Rhode Island. Because of the holiday, it was taking time searching through databases, and locating any relatives. The number the mother had listed to be called in case of emergency was out of service. Searches were still being made.

Despite their efforts, the infant in Dee's arms, currently had no family. Dee had been holding onto the baby every chance he had his arms free, and was not needed to be doing something else. Once the final gift was given out, and the other children were happily opening their presents, Dee once again took the baby from Mother.

His eyes settled on the woman who has raised him from an infant. He grew up among many other children, and had learned to share everything, including a mother's love. Somehow, he still felt as if he had a real mother all his life. He had been raised in a home filled with love. He smiled fondly at the woman reading to the enraptured children before her. Each of them would understand how he felt, because he was certain they all felt the same.

There was something special, Dee knew she managed to find more time for him somehow without making the others feel neglected. He was always her pride and joy.

Dee never went without feeling he belonged to a family. He had a mother and a father if anyone asked. At least he did until he was 15 and he had lost Jess. Still he had Mother, and as his siblings, the other children in the orphanage. As he got older, that sense never left him. When he moved out on his own, he still came back to see his mother, to play with his brothers and sisters, even if the faces were always changing.

Somehow without warning, his family started to grow more when he found himself partners with the newbie to the 27th precinct almost 3 years before. He fell in love with Ryo almost immediately after they'd met. Ryo had taken in Bikky. Suddenly Dee found, despite protests to the opposite, to take an interest in Bikky's well being and upbringing. He had new feelings he'd never had before. Bikky was not a little brother. As time went on, Dee realized Bikky was more like a son to him.

His eyes went to seek out Bikky, who was supervising a group of youngster playing with their new toys. He felt a sense of pride as he watched the dark skinned boy. Then his eyes went back to Ryo. Additions to the family indeed. Though together less than a year, Ryo was his significant other, the man Dee intended to spend the rest of his life with. Bikky was their son. There was Carol, who was some strange mixture of little sister/daughter, despite her living with her aunt. Both Dee and Ryo could not stop the need to look out for her.

This Christmas, while standing among the usual sense of family Dee always felt, he had newer feelings of family. Dee was never one to whine about getting a bum deal in life; Mother never gave him the chance to. However, there was always something Dee felt he was missing, some part of him that felt empty.

Standing there, in his Santa suit, he knew the void was filled. He started to walk toward the kitchen where he could get a bottle for the baby. He noticed Ryo had gotten up to place Kay and her doll along with the other children around Mother. Before Dee reached the kitchen, Ryo was beside him.

"Do you need any help?" Ryo asked.

Dee smirked beneath his fake beard. "Right. You may be good with kids, but you're still getting the hang of handling babies."

"Well, I can't get the hang of it if I don't get experience." Ryo leaned over and lowly added, "Like in some other things."

Dee's own eyebrows shot up beneath the phony ones as he caught Ryo's meaning. He acted as if to cover the baby's ears best he could with one hand. "Ryo! Please, not in front of the children," he joked.

"Well, is this allowed in front of the children?" Ryo asked coyly, before leaning over to plant a kiss on Dee's nose, which besides his eyes seemed to be the only skin showing through his disguise.

"Love is always allowed in front of the children," Dee replied, leaning closer to kiss Ryo's lips. "Merry Christmas, Ryo."

"Merry Christmas to you, Dee."

Dee handed the baby over to Ryo and went to take out the formula. Ryo walked over to a chair and sat down, cooing over the infant. "I should be sad," Ryo mused, smiling down at the child.

"Oh?" Dee asked carefully, going about his tasks.

"Yeah. This little one lost his mother today. Maybe the only parent he has." Ryo made a face which made the baby giggle. "But…." He looked up at Dee and smiled. "All I feel right now is love."

"Then Merry Christmas indeed," Dee stated with a loving smile. "In some odd way, I know what you mean. Because of that little guy there, at first I started to have these tumbling feelings about being orphaned as an infant, but, yeah. I'm the same. I only feel love."

"Is that bottle ready yet, Dee?"

"Just about. How's about after the little tyke gets fed, we start heading home?"

"Bikky is staying here for the night," Ryo said, grinning at Dee.

Dee handed the bottle to Ryo and leaned over for another kiss. "Oh really? Well, let's get this little one fed and changed, then be off our way." Dee grinned knowingly at Ryo, suddenly anxious for their private gift giving exchange once they got to Ryo's apartment.

Ryo's empty apartment.


End file.
